Analytical models, such as predictive analytical models conventionally may be used to analyze data in a data warehouse. In conventional systems, scoring of records against a predictive model is provided by a scoring engine. Such application of a predictive model to a database record may be provided, for example, through the use of a Predictive Model Mark-up Language (PMML) file that defines the application of a model to data. However, invocation of these PMML files is typically platform and/or system dependent such that the necessary operations to invoke a predictive model in one platform and/or system may not function to invoke the predictive model in a different platform and/or system. Thus, models and/or PMML files may be platform and/or system specific, which may reduce the ability to provide best-practices models that may be deployed across different platforms and/or systems.
Conventional applications typically need to maintain direct interfaces to the analytical engines when providing real-time customer data or when requesting the execution of analytical tasks. In maintaining these interfaces, the applications are required to have detailed knowledge of the specific types of analytical engines and/or data mining models that are used. The applications will typically exchange input data directly with these analytical engines, and this data often has specialized formats that are associated with the specific types of analytical tasks to be executed. For example, the applications may need to provide input data of a particular type for the execution of prediction tasks, but may need to provide other forms of input data for the execution of analytical tasks of a different type.
Further, conventional method offers statistical functionality along with work flow automation. However it does not provide the ability to dynamically build a user input screen from PMML Models. Also, the existing method provides model scoring as a cloud service but does not provide dynamic UI creation
Therefore, there is a need to provide a method and a system to deploy predictive analytical models.